If Naru and Mai Switched Bodies
by bocchans-booty-shorts
Summary: Mai is late to work once again and Naru had about had it. She accidentally runs full force into him and something very strange begins to happen. Rated T for mild language and coarse humour.
1. So This is How it Begins

**OH MY FREAKING GOD I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS**

 **I teased this story a long while ago and one of my readers (Pumkin12) has been constantly reminding me about how I haven't started yet and I sincerely apologize, so with that**

 **HERE YOU ARE, MY PATIENT FRIEND, YOU!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. ALSO**

 **I apologize beforehand for the confusing way this may be worded at times. After the two switch bodies, the names of them will still be the same but the bodies will be different (i.e. If I write something about Naru, it will be Mai's body doing the action/speaking, and if I write about Mai, it will be Naru's body doing the action/speaking).**

Chapter 1: So This is How it Begins

It was a long day at the office for Naru. Lin had been working with Madoka today (unfortunately) and the woman wouldn't quit badgering him about the stupidest things. _"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet - Mai seems nice for you!""You're so much like Martin, you know that?" "Lin's been telling me all about you, Noll, and-" "You should get a puppy, I love puppies, and-"_

 _Can you please leave me **alone** , woman?_

He tapped his pen on the paper of the black book on the table, frustrated. How long this day was going to drag out, he didn't know, nor was he any excited to find out.

It was almost 2:00 in the afternoon and Mai was late, _again._ Hopefully she hadn't forgotten that Naru needed his hourly tea fix and _had not gotten it yet._

A sudden rush of noises outside the door. _What the hell is that?_ Naru could distinctly make out rushed footsteps and it sounded like something heavy fell over outside, then another thing, and another.

He strode over to the door and flung it open. "What is going o-"

 **CRASH!**

Mai had been running up the stairs with school books in her hands, and she was dropping them one by one outside the door as she had been running up. She knew that she was late, and so tried to make up for lost time, but ended up pissing off her boss in a different way, ironically.

"Sorry, Naru, I was just trying to get here faster and..." Mai rubbed her head as she sat on the tatami mat on the floor, being pushed back from the collision with Naru. "Wait a minute... why am I sitting on the tatami anyway? I was just outside and then-"

She looked up, horrified and entranced by what sat in front of her.

 _Herself._

"WHAT?!" It took her a moment to process, but it also explained why her voice was deeper (and sexier) than normal.

Naru sat up from his place on the concrete. Mai saw her own _very_ angry gaze staring at her from just outside the open door.

"Mai." The now-shrill-voiced "man" spoke coolly.

"...Yes?"

"What in God's name did you do this time?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Mai's hands shot up into the air.

"If you didn't do anything, please give me a logical explanation as to why I am wearing a schoolgirl uniform and sitting outside when I was just in the office a minute ago." Naru spat, balling up a part of the ruffly, navy-blue skirt in his hands.

"But I didn't - I couldn't have-" Mai sighed, bending double in defeat. She raised her head up a little bit and rested her gaze on Naru's now very feminine form. "This suit it pretty comfy though, I gotta admit."

"...Does every skirt feel this nice..?"

"Yes, Naru. Yes they do."

"Alright. So now that you're me and I'm you," Mai started, "we'll have to be careful not to call eachother by our real names." She explained, deep blue hair falling over her face.

Naru sighed. "So tell me - we're not going to let _anyone_ in on this until it's solved, right?" Brown eyes narrowed, head tilted. "We'll have to converse and interact with people in the same way that the other always does?"

"Yep!"

"Great. I never once in my life thought that I'd have to purposefully act like an idiot." Naru smirked.

"Shut it, boss." Mai frowned.

Madoka entered the room again after spending some time in Lin's office while the man worked to see the young man and woman standing side-by-side. "Good afternoon, you two! How's my precious Mai doing-"

"Fine, Madoka. Perfectly fine."

She cocked her head a little bit at the seemingly odd response from the normally cheery girl. _Oh well._ "And Noll, how's your work coming along?"

"Great. I just have to sort out a few details and then I'll be done."

"Oh? But I thought you still had a few days' work cut out still."

Mai's eyes widened just a bit. She elbowed Naru to urge him to say something.

"Oh - I helped him. He did a lot of the work though 'cause I didn't pay any attention before whenever he told me about it." He looked up into those indigo eyes that were now glowing with slight anger.

"Well that's fine then. I'll be in here with Lin if you need me." She pointed over at the office she literally just left. "Bye!" She exited the room.

The door shut and Mai waited for a few moments before wheeling slowly towards Naru and bending down a bit to meet him at eye-level.

"Mind telling me what _that_ was about?"

"What?" He questioned innocently, which kinda fit because he had the voice, air and appearance of a schoolgirl.

"You seriously just insulted me like it was nothing and expect me to take it lightly?"

"Yes, I do. And - by the way - I've never realized just how powerful my voice is when I demand for things. That'll come in handy sometime." He smirked.

Mai let out a long sigh. "Fine. Be that way. But don't come crying to me when you have to answer something about me that you don't know."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"I would. ¥1000 says you can't survive in my body for five hours." Mai spoke coolly.

"Fine. And what if I can?"

"...I'll make you tea every half-hour for the rest of the day."

Naru's eyes widened, brows furrowing, mouth open a bit.

"I think you have yourself a bet."

 **WHAT THE HELL ME**

 **WHY DIDN'T I PUT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS WHEN I UPLOADED IT WTF**

 **Anyway, my personal rage subsided, I hope you enjoyed this chapter aaaaaaand I'll see you in the next one!**

 **-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	2. Things Are Getting Real Awkward

**So the second chapter has been started on the day the first chapter was uploaded! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I SHALL REIGN VICTORIOUS AND GATHER DISCIPLES TO FOLLOW ME ALONG MY WRITING JOURNEY AND-**

 **you know this is going a little too far**

 **especially since this probably feels like a lie because I uploaded the first chapter like what a month ago two months ago HOW THE HELL SHOULD I REMEMBER**

 **So, as promised, the second chapter to** ** _If Naru and Mai Switched Bodies!_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Things Are Getting Real Awkward

Naru and Mai sat in the 'livingroom' of the main office on their usual leather chair and couch, the other workers of SPR congregated at the other side of the building. Naru occasionally ran his fingers through the soft fabric of the skirt he was now wearing and looked up at Mai, still trying to wrap his auburn head around the fact that he was sitting in the body of a woman and technically staring at himself from across the room whilst sitting on the _couch_ , and _not the chair_ he had claimed as his own.

"It feels kinda weird, doesn't it?" Mai spoke.

Caramel eyes flashed up at her. "No. It feels perfectly normal to be sitting in a place that I never sit in, being the host of the body of somebody else. I do this _all_ the time."

"Geez. You don't have to be salty about it, you know." Mai's now-indigo eyes narrowed playfully, looking her now-very-feminine boss up and down. They widened suddenly. "Uhm- Naru..?"

"Yes?"

"...Go to the bathroom."

He gave her a confused look. "What? Why?" He looked down and saw blood. "Did you hurt yourself earlier?"

"No, Naru. Just-"

"Don't lie to me, Mai-"

Mai bolted up from the leather chair she was unaccustomed to sitting in and dragged Naru by his petite wrists to the bathroom of the office.

"Mai, what are you-"

"JUST GET IN THERE!" Mai shut him and herself in the bathroom, locking the door.

* * *

Monk paced slowly about the hallway, no real goal in mind. He stopped at the bathroom door to heard an odd conversation.

 ** _"Try and relax."_**

 ** _"How should I relax? This is a little embarrassing, if you didn't realize."_**

 ** _"Oh, don't act like I haven't seen it before. It's_ mine _, you know. Now sit down and let me... help you, alright?"_**

Monk's eyes grew wider than saucers. _What the hell are they doing?_ He raced through the building to find Ayako.

When he saw her, he shouted: "AYAKO! Come here!"

"What, what?! You sound distressed, what's going on?"

"JUST COME HERE!"

He led her down the hall and signalled for her to be silent. They pressed their ears up to the bathroom door.

"What am I supposed to be listening for-" Ayako was shushed once again. They heard Mai's voice after a moment of silence.

 ** _"It's everywhere."_**

 ** _"I know, I'm going to have to clean it up. Don't worry though, it's not like this is the first time."_**

Ayako's face went tomato-red. She exchanged an estranged glance with Houshou, whispering to him.

"What are they doing? What is Naru having to clean up? _What about a first time?"_

"I don't know, but it sounds an awful lot like-"

 **WHAM!**

Ayako smacked Monk hard on the back of the head.

"Don't say it. We should get going anyway. If they're doing _what I think they're doing_ , we shouldn't bother them."

Monk nodded slowly, and the two tiptoed down the hall together. A floorboard underneath Monk creaked, and he stopped in his tracks.

* * *

"What's going on out there? Is somebody there?" Mai whispered.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Naru responded. "Now can we please finish this up? I've exposed more of myself today than I have in years." He sat on the toilet, red-faced, skirt removed and legs slightly apart.

"Yeah, well, good thing it's my body I'm looking at and not yours. Eh- not that looking at yours wouldn't be bad- I MEAN-"

"Mai. Stop."

"Okay."

Silence.

"...so do you have anything to stop or at least prevent the bleeding?"

"OH - yeah. Here." She handed him a stick-like object wrapped in plastic.

"What is this?" Naru held it up and inspected it.

Mai's face flushed.

"I'm... gonna have to help you with that. Can you uhh.. sit up a bit?"

"Okay. What exactly are you going to- OHH MY GOD-"

* * *

 _(It was at this moment that Naru had felt something that he had never felt before._ )

* * *

Monk and Ayako sat adjacent on the loveseat, whispering to eachother. It would be bad if somebody else heard what they were talking about.

"Why would they do that in the office?" Monk whispered frantically.

"I don't know? Maybe- Maybe it's not what we thought."

"OH YEAH, TOTALLY. 'Oh, don't act like you haven't seen it before.' WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"SHUT UP! Somebody might hear you!" The priestess voiced hoarsely.

"Alright. I know, I see your point, but I don't think I misheard that. I can tell you one thing though, I didn't start that young. Heh, Naru's a real ladykiller and he didn't even know it-"

 **THWACK!**

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING MY HEAD?!"

"No. Learn your place, Takigawa. Besides. What they do is none of our business. It does worry me a bit, but I trust that those two - especially Naru - will be safe about it."

"Safe about what?"

Ayako whipped around to see John standing behind them. He had apparently just got there, so he didn't hear any of the conversation up until the very end.

"UHH- NOTHING! They had somewhere to go and uhh-" She motioned to Monk and mouthed 'help me out here.'

"OH- Yeah. They went out for a little drive, haha, we just checked in with eachother to see if they were being safe, you know, seatbelts and such, didn't we, Ayako?"

"Yes. Yes we did. Just now."

John's brows raised. "...Alright, then. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." The blonde man started down the hall.

"JOHN WAIT!" Monk shouted.

"What?" He turned around to look at the man.

Just in time, Naru and Mai came out. Fortunately, John didn't see them leave the bathroom, and turned around as they dashed into a different room. He went into the restroom and closed the door.

"That was close." Mai whispered.

"Yeah."

"...What room are we in, anyway? I've never seen it before."

"Just an old storage room." He pointed at the many boxes and containers stacked on shelves along the walls.

"Ohh." Mai walked around for a bit, reading the labels on the boxes. "We should probably head back to the livingroom. The rest of the crew might be waiting for us."

"Alright."

* * *

The two entered the spacious room where the rest of the team sat (apart from Lin and Madoka - this meant John, Yasu, Masako, Ayako and Houshou). While they sat down, they noticed a few strange glances exchanged by the monk and priestess.

"Is... something wrong?" Naru spoke, channeling his best impression of Mai.

Monk cleared his throat. "Oh, nothing. But uh.. Mai... you might want to fix your hair." He pointed up at Naru without looking him in the hazelnut eye. He glanced up, realizing that his hair was standing up very noticeably in the back, and patted it down feverishly.

Mai suppressed a laugh at his actions. _Wow, he really does act like me, doesn't he._

"Why are you laughing, Naru?" Ayako teased. "Something funny going on here that we're being left out on?"

"What? Oh, no. We were just-"

"-Sorting out some financial issues." Naru interrupted her, giving her a sharp glance. _'Don't tell them what happened.'_ She seemed to understand, and fell silent.

"...In the bathroom?" Monk was trying very hard not to laugh.

"...Why not?" Naru replied, giving a sheepish smile that was very characteristic of Mai. Yasu giggled at the odd response.

Ayako and Monk fell silent, stared at eachother, and then at the other two. Ayako began to turn red at the ears. She stood swiftly and grabbed Monk by the arm.

"We're going home."

Mai looked up, trying to seem uninterested, but it was very hard.

 _Oh my god. How long will I have to do this..? I don't think I can take much more. Naru is too stoic for my liking._ She glanced over at him. _I wonder if he feels the same way about trying to act like me?_

Mai was so zoned out that she didn't realize what was going on until she came-to and saw Naru waving goodbye to John, Yasu and Masako. They were the only other people in the building apart from Lin and Madoka, but those two were across the building at this point. These three didn't seem to be upset about 'nonsense' like Monk and Ayako were.

Once everyone was gone, Naru leaned backwards and placed a pale hand on his stomach.

"Nhh... I hope this ends soon." His eyes closed tightly.

"Something wrong, Naru?"

"I'm experiencing a very uncomfortable, stabbing sensation in my lower abdomen."

"Oh, yeah, you'll get that. Heh. Sounds like you're almost done with this bet of ours. Give up yet?"

"No."

"Good. I still have things I want to do."

"What?"

"-NOTHING."

Naru chuckled lowly. "That's what I thought." He removed his hand from his stomach and crossed his arms while laying back on the couch. "Just so I know, when and how do I change this... this _thing_ inside of me?"

"Every once in a while. Don't leave it in for more than 8 hours, or you'll get something called Toxic Shock Syndrome. That's when your-"

"-I don't want to hear it, Mai."

"Okay."

 **oh my god im dying**

 **I WAS LITERALLY GOING WITH THE FLOW. ALL I KNEW ABOUT WHAT I WAS GONNA DO WITH THIS CHAPTER WAS THAT IT INVOLVED NARU REEEALLY GETTING A TASTE OF WOMANHOOD. Special thanks to Puff the Evil Dragon for suggesting the 'period talk' in a review. You had no idea I would take it this far, did you, hahah.**

 **As a side note, I've never really written anything even close to smutty with Naru and Mai than 'This Song Is For Us' and I honestly think that story was really out of character, but anyways- This was really my first actual attempt at making these two really _close,_ if you know what I mean.**

 **Mai literally saw Naru half naked. Uh- despite the fact that it was her own body. It contained his 'soul', essentially, so that should count for something XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and make sure to give that Favourite button a tap. It really helps!**

 **See you in the next (horridly amusing) chapter!**

 **-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
